When I met him
by 101Tabby Cat101
Summary: what if Ahsoka never met lux Bonteri? What if Lux was on spring break with his friends, not at home with his mother when she went to Raxus? What if Dooku adopts Lux after his mother's death? Dooku trains Lux to be an assassin, he is sent to kill Anakin... Luxsoka, Anidala, Obitine
1. Chapter 1

When I met him - what if Ahsoka never met lux Bonteri? What if Lux was on spring break with his friends, not at home with his mother when she went to Raxus? What if Dooku adopts Lux after his mother's death? Dooku trains Lux to be an assassin, he is sent to kill Anakin but is captured... Luxsoka pairing

* * *

**Prologue**

Lux Bonteri and Ahsoka Tano never met, that's where this predicament began...

After meeting and befriending his mother Ahsoka's opinion changed about the separatists, but not as drastically as when she met Lux, Mina Bonteri gave her her wedding ring after Ahsoka said how beautiful it was. When news of her death was publicised Ahsoka's opinions did not change though she was disgusted by Dooku's actions, especially blaming the Jedi and orphaning her child, all Ahsoka new was his name - Lux Bonteri...

Lux Bonteri's spring break was cut short when he heard that his mother had been killed by the Jedi. He immediately suspected the Jedi who had accompanied the senator to his house. He vowed then and there that he would destroy the man who killed his mother. All Lux knew was he was a friend of Padme Amidala. Lux never suspected that it wasn't the Jedi who killed her or that the Jedi his mother had met was a girl...

Dooku took this opportunity to train a new apprentice for simple hit jobs. He wanted to kill the boy to gain further control of Onderon, but he knew he would have to wait or it'd be suspicious...

* * *

**1 year later**

Dooku POV  
I had taken him in, trained him, had him in my thrall. Now I must dispose of him, but I have been cunning so far and can't stop now. I will send him on an impossible mission.  
"Bonteri is here sir," a droid stated.  
"By all means, let him in," the boy I took in after I murdered his mother, and blamed the Jedi, stood before me.  
"Lux, my boy. I have a mission for you,"  
"Yes master?"  
"We have located Skywalker, I want you to go kill him and don't come back till its done!"  
"Yes master," I saw a gleam of doubt enter his eyes. He left to prepare, I won't miss him. He has been a thorn in my sight since I adopted him. Although it had won me points in the social category, I couldn't wait to get rid of him.

Lux POV  
Finally a challenging mission! Although I can't come back till I succeed...but it'll be ok, I'm sure everyone exaggerates Skywalker's abilities. I grabbed my stuff and met my friend and pilot in the cock pit. I saw the tall strong young man around my age with long blonde hair and green eyes look up and smile.  
"Hey Cole,"  
"Sup Lux?"  
"We have a mission," I filled him in and we left. I sat in the navigators seat and red Skywalker's bio - the usual, one padawan and master, late twenties, scar on face, reckless - but the thing that caught my eye was that he was a good friend of senator Amidala. Did he kill my mother? I will not rest until he's dead. We weren't flying long, we landed on a icy moon and saw an ungaurded supply ship, we snuck on board. There we grabbed clone uniforms and waited until the ship returned to the cruiser it didn't take more than an hour, which I fell asleep for most of. When we were on the cruiser we started looking for some where to change and get into the vents to kill Skywalker. Theses ships were massive so I kept a map in my suit along with a poison bullet. We rounded a corner and banged into a group of beings.

Ahsoka POV  
I could die of boredom, honestly. We were staking out a hunk of rock, an abandoned moon. Honestly I don't blame anyone wanting to leave, it was covered in ice and snow, but not in a good way. Jagged mountains and cliffs and ice monsters. Ok, maybe not monsters, but there are some weird animals down there. I stifled a yawn.  
"Tired are we?" Rex chuckled.  
"More bored, this blows,"  
"Shall we grab a bite?"  
"Beats sitting round here," we walked to the canteen, Cody and Echo joined us. On the way there two clones sped round a corner and collided with us. I didn't recognise them, so I assumed they were part of the new batch of shinnies.  
"In a hurry?" Rex asked them sarcastically. Echo chuckled on the sidelines.  
"Um, er, sorry?"  
"You should have more respect, always address your superiors by their title," Cody informed the clones.

Cole POV  
"Sorry commander, captain-" lux said. I knew that the colours and markings indicated their rank, but I couldn't remember which was which. I wondered why lux had stopped. I looked next to the blue clone and saw a beautiful torgruta teen. She was gorgeous, lux obviously was as surprised as me to see a beautiful girl on a Jedi ship. Then I saw them, her lightsabers, she was a Jedi?  
"Dismissed," the commander said, we made a quick get away, but I still heard one snigger and say,  
"Uh oh, I think some more shinies have fallen for the commander," I saw the Jedi girl punch him playfully in the arm. I became lost in thought for a minute before Lux pulled me into a closet.  
"Oh lux this is so sudden," I joked.  
"Shut up,"  
"What you'd prefer the Jedi girl?"  
"She...she was a Jedi?"  
"Didn't you see the lightsabers? Oh you were probably looking at her chest area," he blushed.  
"No! Her eyes were beautiful, but how can she be a Jedi she's to-"  
"Gorgeous, beautiful, exotic, sexy, curvy-"  
"I was gonna say innocent looking," Lux grunted, "any way, we have a job to do," Lux closed the blinds and locked the door. We took off the disguises and prepped our weapons.

Anakin POV  
I was so tired, I sat down with my tray of rations. The canteen was almost empty, it was really late, since we were going by curasont time. Ahsoka, Rex, Cody and Echo walked in, grabbed some rations and sat with me. We didn't really talk, we were too tired. We were finished quickly so the boys went to get some shut eye. Ahsoka and I walked to the Jedi quarters. The Jedi quarters were three linked rooms, a lounge, a kitchen and a refresher. I waited for Ahsoka to finish in the refresher and the showered and changed into my sleep attire, which was just my boxers and my dog tags (which everyone had to wear at night, for identification purposes), and decided to grab a drink. Ahsoka was in the kitchen drinking Orange juice straight from the carton.  
"You know we all have to drink that right?" I said. She looked up and turned the box around to reveal the label, it was meat juice, it took me a second to remember she was a carnivore. "Never mind,"  
"Nice boxers," she smirked, "never pictured you in ewoks," she laughed. I looked down remembering these were the boxers Padme gave me for christmas.  
"Your one to talk, " I said rolling my eyes. She was wearing a blue halter top with pink spaghetti straps that tied into bows and blue hipster panties with a pink bow on the front, she also had her dog tags on except with a white gold sapphire ring looped on (which she got from Raxus and never explained). "Never thought I'd see you in bows,"  
"Whatever, night sky guy," she grunted and went to bed.  
"Night snips," I grabbed a glass of water and went to bed.

Lux POV  
We had released a special gas into the vents that is supposed to lower a jedi's senses, we then crawled silently through the vents. I couldn't stop thinking about those beautiful blue eyes, pure white facial markings, sun kissed skin. She was beautiful, I tried to push her to the back of my mind, she was a Jedi, Jedi are soulless drones for the republic. But her innocent smiling face was seared into my mind.  
"Mind on the mission," Cole shoved me.  
"It is!"  
"The assassination mission not the reproductive one!" He sniggered.  
"Your sick, you know that,"  
"Eh," he shrugged. We were entering the vent system for the Jedi. Room one was an older man, so that must be his master. Room two seemed to be very interesting to Cole, so I looked in to see the torgruta girl sleeping peacefully. She had kicked her sheets to the bottom of her bed and her back was arched back, her halter top threatening to slip, she wore a necklace, the charm had slipped and was sandwiched in her cleavage. She must be Skywalker's apprentice, I tried to shake the thoughts from my mind and pushed my perverted friend forward. We reached Skywalker's room, I unloaded my gun and slipped in the poisonous bullet. Cole and I held out breaths as I aimed at the Jedi head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Authors Note: Cliff hanger, mwahahahah. This is a new story I have been thinking about for a while, hope you like it. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Vwoosh, the bullet sped past my left ear. It had been deflected by a glowing green lightsaber. Looking up I saw the torgruta girl, mouth upturned into a snarl, bearing sharp fang like canines, eyes full of fire. Duel lightsabers in hand, standing in front of her now fully awake master. Cole tugged on my collar, snapping me back into reality. We crawled through the vent, a loud siren went of and security doors started cutting off the vent system.

Ahsoka POV  
Nightmares, I got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of blue milk, I saw I had left my lightsabers on the counter, then I heard it. The unmistakable click of a gun being loaded, I realised the force felt blocked, using my lekku I swept our quarters ultra sonically. Then I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Anakin!" I panicked, running into his room, lightsabers ready, just in time to deflect a deadly bullet. From the vent I could make out the sight of two men, they were in the vents, so couldn't see them well. Anakin shot up and grabbed his lightsabers, Obi-Wan burst in. I was to busy to laugh at his crazy hair and heart boxers (I had to speak to Padme about the underwear she bought us for christmas). Obi-Wan pressed the alarm and I ran in the direction of the nearest vent exit.

Cole POV  
Lux and I jumped down from the vents, narrowly missing being cut in half.  
"That was close," I gasped.  
"Close would suggest your out of trouble," the torgruta girl stood smugly in front of us. We turned and ran.  
"You know I'm kind of used to running from chasing girls," I yelled at her.  
"In you dreams buddy," using the force she closed the blast shields preventing our escape. Lux pulled out his gun, I took his lead and did the same.  
"This was not part of the plan," he grunted.  
"Shooting me isn't going to be part of it either," she said disarming Lux with the wave of a hand, as if on cue her master joined her followed by some clones. I pressed the release button and ran. Lux ran slightly behind me, I looked back the Jedi and clones ran after us. I could tell the torgruta girl wasn't wearing a bra as her breasts bounced as she ran (NOTE: if your a girl you know sleeping in a bra is extremely uncomfortable). I was so busy staring, as were a few clones, that Lux bumped into me and we crashed into the floor. I looked up, the clones were holding me down and cuffing me and Lux.  
"Frak,"I breathed.

Lux POV  
Three clones and the torgruta girl escorted us to the detention centre. As the girl locked the cell door I saw the charm on her necklace. Two dog tags and my mothers wedding ring? It was hers, I knew it. How did she get it? Did Skywalker give it to her? Did she help kill my mother?  
"That ring, where did you get it?" I asked. Obviously caught off guard by the question, she looked puzzled for a second.  
"It was given to me by a dear friend,"  
"Did the friend tell you where they got it?! Huh! Did they say who they murdered!" I yelled in anger. Using the force she slapped me.  
"Now I know why your an assassin, your a monster! The lady who gave this to me died trying to bring peace," and with that she stormed out followed by the blue clone we'd bumped into earlier. Why had I done that? I mentally slapped myself.  
"Way to make friends," Cole chuckled sadly.  
"How was I supposed to know her friend died?!"  
"She's a Jedi, wouldn't most of her friends be in the firing line?" Cole stated. I never thought about it that way. "Get some sleep, we'll figure out a plan tomorrow," I layed down on the bottom bunk but didn't sleep. I kept replaying the events of the day over and over in my head.

Ahsoka POV  
I tried to get back to sleep but I was to pumped up so I changed into my usual Jedi clothes and went to the training room. Rex was there with some other clones, so we took turns sparing for a couple hours. I only realised the time when my stomach grumbled.  
"I think you stomach's trying to talk to you," Rex joked.  
"Isn't it always?" I said sarcastically. We walked down to the canteen and grabbed some rations. We sat down with Echo and Cody.  
"Hey commander, good job nabbing them assassins, the general owes you another one,"  
"Yeah, not that he'll ever admit it," I smirked.  
"That reminds me, it's your turn to interrogate them in one hour," Cody informed me.  
"Careful she might kill them, and personally I wouldn't blame you, after what they said," Rex said. I smirked and touched my pouch on my belt where I kept the ring during the day.  
"He's an assassin, what do you expect,"

Cole POV  
I was so tired, both the old man and Skywalker had interrogated me. Lux and i I had been separated for interrogation, a clone told me commander Tano would be interrogating me now, I won't tell him anything, he's just a stupid clone. The doors opened and the torgruta girl walked in.  
"Hello, I'm commander Tano," she announced. S-she was commander Tano?  
"The pleasures all mine," I cooed. She put a cup of coffee in front of me.  
"Thirsty...?"  
"Cole," I mentally slapped myself. I had managed to hide my name from everyone and then she offers me a coffee and I melt! She smirked and perched on the edge of the table. "And do you have a first name?"  
"Ahsoka,"  
"What a lovely name for a lovely girl," she didn't look impressed.  
"Many better than you have tried," she claimed. "Now I was wondering what would possibly possess someone like you to kill master Skywalker,"  
"Um, well, er..."  
"Exactly, because there is no good reason. Dooku is such a slimo sending boys to do his dirty work,"  
"Don't say anything against him, he's a great man!" I shouted.  
"You defend a murderer?"  
"I defend my father!" I yelled, she seemed a bit shocked but recovered quickly, "well, um, I mean he took Lux and I in when we lost our families,"  
"Lux, huh?" Damn I gave her his name, "so you both lost you families when you were young?" She seemed genuinely concerned.  
"When I was 7, Lux's mother died a year ago," I mentally slapped myself for telling her anything.  
"Shame," there was a long pause.  
"So anything you wanna tell me about the assassination attempt?" She leaned over the able and I could see down the opening over her chest, but she didn't notice.  
"Um, well, Dooku wanted Skywalker out the way,"  
"Is that all?"  
"I'm the beauty, Lux is the brains,"  
"Thank you Cole," she smiled and turned to leave.  
"See ya darling," she rolled her eyes.

Lux POV  
I could hear Cole through the wall, faintly, only key words, well actually only mine and his names. I couldn't believe that he told her all that, urgh!  
"Hello Lux," I looked up at the stunning alien in front of me, "I am commander Tano," she handed me a cup of coffee.  
"I seem at a disadvantage, you know my name, but I don't know yours,"  
"Ahsoka," she said as if it was no trouble.  
"That's a beautiful name,"  
"Thanks, now if you don't mind I have some questions,"  
"How about a question for a question?" She rolled her eyes but nodded.  
"Why did you try to kill master Skywalker?"  
"I have my reasons," she raised an eye mark.  
"Look, mr...?" She looked impatient.  
"Bonteri," she froze knocking over her coffee.  
"Bonteri?"  
"Yes, what? you know me?"  
"Your mother..."  
"You know how your master murdered her!"  
"What? He's never met her!"  
"Yeah he accompanied a senator to Raxus last year!"  
"That was me,"  
"You killed her?"  
"What? No! Dooku's assassins did. Mina was my friend!"  
"Your lying!"  
"No I'm not," she looked deep in to my eyes.  
"Why did she give you the ring?" I asked still suspicious.  
"I commented on how pretty it was and Mina described her first date with Daser and how the minute she looked into his blue eyes she knew he was the one. She said my eyes reminded her of his and then insisted I have it, to remember her. But I will never forget her," I was gobsmacked. That was my mother all right.  
"So Dooku?"  
"Is a lying cold blooded killer," I curled my fist into a ball.  
"The Jedi, Dooku, can't I trust anyone!"  
"I'm the first Jedi you've met right?"  
"Well, um, yes,"  
"Look at me, not so bad am I?" I looked her up and down.  
"No, not bad at all," I said flirtatiously.  
"Urgh," she rolled her eyes."Well now I know that all boys are the same, republic of separatist," I panicked slightly.  
"You've only met three,"  
"What?"  
"How many separatists have you met? And droids don't count,"  
"We'll apart from military offer ears like Grievas and Venturess, not many, only you mother, you and Cole,"  
"Look at me am I so bad?"

Ahsoka POV  
Why were the cute ones always the bad guys?  
"I suppose not, minus trying to murder one of my best friends,"  
"You and your master are friends,"  
"Yeah, he's like my father,"  
"A father?"  
"Yeah, he's my father, senator Amidala is my mother, Rex over there is my brother," i said pointing at him through the window.  
"What about your real family?" He asked. I sat there unsure of how to answer.  
"I don't know, I was found abandoned when i was a baby and taken to the Jedi temple," I hugged my knees and stared into the wall.

Lux POV  
She was abandoned as a baby? And I nearly killed her nonbiological father?  
"I'm so sorry,"  
"Why? It's not your fault,"  
"But I nearly killed Skywalker, I'm sorry. I guess I never thought of Jedi as people,"  
"Your not the first," she giggled. Actually giggled!  
"This feels odd, I mean your a Jedi but your so nice and easy to talk to,"  
"Chillin' with the villain, my master's gonna kill me," we laughed. We sat there talking for hours, laughing and admiring what the other had done, well manly me since Ahsoka had done more.

* * *

**Authors Note: I don't usually update so soon, so aren't you lucky. Thanks to everyone who commented on my first chapter, your all awesome! Like the name Daser? I just pressed random keys ;)**


End file.
